Sonadow High School 3
by Candiexoxo
Summary: Sonic & Shadow are back! Their loving relationship comes to a halt as they visit Paris on a school trip. Will they be coming back to America holding hands or someone else's? Swearing, BoyxBoy, Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

You guys have practically bullied me to writing another Sonadow High School. I did say before I wasn't going to do another one. But…after a lot of thinking I decided I'd do another one. BUT. You guys have to comment *smiles evilly* deal? If you don't I'll never write another one ever again! Ha! I'm so evil! I just want to know what people think of my writing because I planning on writing a book when I'm older and I don't want to be selling some shit book. So writing a comment is for a good cause. But do not write homophobic comments. That isn't helpful. That unleashes the monster of anger inside of me. Thank you for your understanding. Have you guys read 'My Immortal'? It's the one of the funniest thing I've ever read. I might do a commentary on it.

Anyway! Sonadow High School is back! Woo hoo! Enjoy!

…..

Chapter 1

Shadow's POV

"SHADOW!" My mom screams at me from downstairs. I sigh in frustration.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I whisper to myself. I try to enjoy some sleep and this is the shit I get? I'm definitely not a morning person.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"ALRIGHT!" I said half shouting and half groaning. I pull myself away from my haven and shuffle downstairs. My hair looks a mess. But I couldn't care less. I walked into the living room to see Chris, my best friend sitting on the sofa watching TV. I quickly walk out, hoping he didn't see my terrible state. I go in the kitchen and see my mom furiously slamming pots and pans everywhere.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to not be rude. Don't mess with my mom in the kitchen. She slammed a pot on the counter and glared at me. What have I done now?

"You never told me that your boyfriend's parents were coming over today?" I look at her weirdly.

"I thought you would know. You're the one who arranged it."

"You know I forget!"

"When are they coming over?"

"In two hours that's why Chris is here." I quickly run upstairs and get ready. I haven't seen Sonic for days, because he's been on holiday to Brazil. Where his mom comes from. But his family wants to meet us when they get back. I kind of forgot about it. But I thought my own mom would remember. When I finished getting ready I walk back in the kitchen to see my mom looking at cookbooks.

"Do you know any traditional Brazilian recipes?" She asked not keeping her eyes off the pages.

"Sonic's mother won't mind if you don't make any."

"I don't want to offend her."

"You won't. They're really nice they won't mind. Trust me."

"Fine I'll make Moussaka then." I groaned. She always makes Moussaka when people are coming over. She made it even when Chris' parents came over. God, that was embarrassing. I walk into the living room to still see Chris in the same spot. I sigh and sit next to him.

"You took your time." He said not taking his eyes off the screen. I wasn't surprised. Step Up 3 was on. He loves that movie,

"Shut up!" 

"Excited seeing Sonic, today."

"Yes." I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. Sonic. The love of my life. My life couldn't be any more complete without him. His beautiful, stunning green eyes, his soft, silky blue hair, his sexy, muscled body. Chris waved his hand over my face as I was stuck in my daydream, half-dribbling.

"Hello?" He said. I look at him and glare. No one disturbs my daydreams about Sonic.

"Leave me alone!" I growled at him. I calm down and give him an evil look. "So. How are you and Alex?" He blushed and looked back at the TV.

"Fine."

"Have you done it yet?"

"You sound like Sonic."

"That's not answering my question."

"No, we haven't alright. Don't tell anyone. But….I'm a bit scared." I look at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. Does it hurt?"

"It does after your first time. But it'll eventually go away after a few seconds." He smirked at me.

"Yeah you would know."

"You know, Sonic. He craves for sex every time he sees me. At least I'm not a scared little virgin!" He hit me really in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

"Virgin." Just then Chris' phone rings playing a Justin Bieber song. I laugh at him as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" He smiles as he registers who is calling.

"Hi." He says shyly. It's Alex. I make kissy noises as he tries talking to me.

"Oh that noise? It's Shads being a jealous dickhead." I frown. Too bad Alex isn't here. But he can't not after what happened 3 months ago. People still haven't got over the shooting. I still get chills about it when Sonic shows me his scar on his chest where that bullet was. He would be devastated that his appearance is ruined on his holy temple of a body. But he's very grateful that he's still alive. But he still has to visit the hospital for check ups. I sometimes go with him. That's how I met his parents. They were very nice people. A little bit crazy. But they're nice.

"Alright bye." Chris finally said hanging up the phone. He put it down and whacked me on the back of the head.

"Stop making noises over our conservations!" 

"Hey! I was the one that brought you two together. You should be grateful!" He grumbles and carries on watching Step Up. Wow this movie is crap! A few minutes later the door knocks. Mom rushes up to the door to answer it.

"Ola!" Some deep voice greets cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Ellen (If Shadow's mum has a different name in the other stories. I'm sorry. I'm calling her Ellen now.) Pleased to meet you!" A tall hedgehog walked in. He was a darker shade of blue and had light brown eyes.

"Hey kids!" He said smiling.

"Hello Mr. Hedgehog." I said politely.

"Oh please call me Robert." Then Sonic's mom walks in. She looks very young for her age. She had the triplets when she was 18. She was the same shade of blue like Sonic. She has light green eyes. She's beautiful. I can see my mom, looking at her enviously.

"Ola." She greeted smiling. She came over and gave both of us hugs and kisses.

"Where are the triplets, Aleena?" I hear my mom asking.

"Oh they're outside getting the gifts that we brought you from Brazil." Sonic's mom, Aleena says flicking her long dark blue hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Mom says even though I can see she's jumping up and down. The door opened and I heard the triplets arguing and putting down the gifts.

"Sonic! Stop being a brat and close the door." I heard Sonic's brother, Manic shout. Manic and his sister, Sonia walk in carrying presents wrapped in those summery flower papers. (Whatever)

"Hi Shadow and Chris." They both said.

"Hey!" I said smiling at all the presents. Sonia hugged me. I realised that she was quite tanned from her holiday.

"Nice tan. Silver will like that." She winked at me and handed me a present." I opened it and it was a typical holiday shirt but instead of flowers it had pictures of Sonic's head. Everyone started laughing and whistling at me. I blushed so hard my face was like a tomato. I hear the door open. Sonic's going see it. I scrunch the shirt and throw it in the gift bag.

Sonic walked in the living room. He looked at me and smiled. He ran up to me and leaped on me wrapping his legs around my waist. Kissing me all over my face. He was slightly tanned from his holiday aswell. God he looked so sexy. Everyone in the room was awing at us. He jumped off me and held my hands.

"God I missed you so much! This family is torture." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I blushed again. Everyone was watching us. It was great looking at his amazing eyes again.

"I missed you too." He walked over to the gift bag that I badly hid behind the sofa.

"So what did they get ya?" He said pulling the 'gift' out. But his smile dropped and spread the shirt out looking at it in disgust. The whole room started laughing again.

"What the hell is this?" He asked blushing a little.

"A little reminder for him every night."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"HEY!" Aleena shouted smacking Sonic on the back of the head.

"No Swearing!"

"But Ma. Why did ya let those two get this present, I thought you were joking."

"Cause it's funny." Manic said. Sonic shot a glare at his twin.

"Shut up, Emo!" Manic took threatening steps to him.

"Do I look emo to you?" Then Sonic and Manic started bickering. I saw my mom on the other side of the room looking at her gifts, not even paying attention. Wow.

"Aye! Cut it out now you two. We're at someone else's house. So both of you shut up!" Aleena said loudly but calmly. Sonic tutted and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I found myself in my bedroom. Sonic wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I missed ya, baby." I couldn't help but smirk. I've been dominant one in the relationship for quite a while. And I really like it. Sonic didn't really mind so much. I stroked his hair. OMG it feels great to be feeling his hair again. Wait. I sound like a creep.

"I missed you too."

"You another thing I missed?"

"Hmm?" Sonic pushed me on the bed and he hovered over me.

"This." He started kissing me really passionately and put his hands under my shirt. I moaned quietly and I heard something pop. I looked down to see that Sonic undid my jeans. All he did was wink and lower his head where my jeans were. Oh my god, not now. I'll moan the house down. But my head was filled with moans and encouragements to keep going until the door swung open.

"Holy shit!" Sonic and Me looked at the door to see my little sister, Maria standing there. Gob smacked.

"Get out." I half moaned, half shouted throwing a pillow at her. She didn't disobey. When the door closed, Sonic started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said annoyed. He buttoned up my jeans.

"You were literally groaning at your sister. That's funny." I hit him on the shoulder. What? Has he turned to Chris suddenly?

"Whatever! You're not having sex now!" Sonic frowned and got off of me and walked out. I laughed following him out. Dinner was ready I could smell that Moussaka downstairs. We all sat in our seats I realised Dad was there. Shit! He has no idea that Sonic and Me are going out.

"Hey, Dad!" I say casually trying to not give myself away.

"Hi." He said focusing on the food. Maria was staring at me. I ignored her and sat down facing Sonic who was fighting with Manic under the table. Mom happily walked out with plates filled with Moussaka.

"Here you go everyone!" She sang. Giving everyone his or her plates.

"What is it?" Manic asked. Aleena smacked him lightly.

"Oh it's Moussaka!" The Ferridai's family's smiles dropped and looked at Sonic. Sonic had eaten the meal when it barely touched the table and he looked really ill all of a sudden.

"Oh my god. Sonic's allergic to Aubergines!" Aleena explained. Sonic ran upstairs and Robert followed him.

"I'm so so sorry!" Mom said. She looked ashamed of herself.

"It's fine I should have told you." Aleena reassured. Sonia was happily eating her dish.

"It's good though, Mrs. Wilkins. Thanks." She said showing a thumbs up.

After ten minutes Sonic and Robert walked in. Sonic still looked ill but he looked liked y'know like he let it all out (uh oh perverted mind has arrived).

"You alright Sonikku?" Aleena asked. Sonic ignored her and sat down. He looked embarrassed. I lightly kicked his leg from across the table; he looked at me and smiled slightly. Mom got up and rushed to the kitchen to find something for Sonic to eat. She came back in with some pasta.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." 

"It's alright don't worry about it." The rest of the dinner was awkward.

When it was time to leave, Sonic hugged me and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. I blushed. Sonic winked at me.

"See ya later, baby." And walked out. The rest of the Ferridai Family said bye and left. As Dad closed the door. He stared at me.

"Shadow Wilkins you have a lot of explaining to do!"

….

*Throws popcorn at the screen* Stupid boy! Why didn't Shadow just tell his dad he's with Sonic? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To be honest with you I hated it! I don't think I read it through but I thought it sounded ok. Soz if it didn't I'll make it better in the chapter. I was so excited getting this on Fanfiction. But I really want to make this story longer because lots of events are going to happen *wiggling eyebrows* if you want to comment please do! I'll love you!

Buh bye!

Candiexoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys! Sorry it's been a while. I got loads of emails of people putting my story on their story alerts. Thank you that's sooo sweet! I'll try to post the chapters. The problem is I think I get put off when I don't get enough reviews. So it'll be harder for me to write. But that's not positive for a writer to say. So I'll shut up and get on with the story. Yes people I'm British. Just thought I'd let everyone know.

Right back where we left off…

….

Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

Great. We having a family meeting, seconds after the Ferridai Family left the door. My dad just found out that Sonic and me are a couple. And can I say he's not happy at all. I'm sitting on the sofa with Maria who is still giving me funny looks. I didn't ask her to barge in my room. So she can just get over herself. Mom still looks upset that she nearly killed Sonic with her cooking. She didn't know. Even I didn't know. All I know is Sonic's family won't be coming back for dinner.

"Right." My dad suddenly said after the awkward silence. "How long have you two been together?"

"I can't remember probably about half a year ago." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Have you already done…. you know what gays do that is love making?" Ouch! That was rude.

"Yes, Dad I had my first time with him months ago. The last time we had sex was like two weeks ago." Dad shifted around in his seat. What? He was asking the question. He was the one being nosy!

"Did you use protection?" Oh my god. I can't believe he's asking me this.

"I can't remember." I lied.

"Has he got any STDs?"

"NO! Dad, just face the fact I've got a boyfriend. I didn't tell you before because I knew you'd be like this!" 

"Shadow you are my son! I want to know if your being responsible."

"I'm fine, ok. Can we just drop this conversation!" I stormed out of the living room into my room and dropped on my bed. I gave out a heavy sigh. Why am I getting annoyed about my parents being parents? I get off the bed and go to my chest of drawers. I open them and pull out a little red, velvet box. I carefully open it to reveal a shiny, platinum ring that has spots of diamond all over. It's a promise ring for Sonic. I have been meaning to give it to him for a long time but haven't found the right time. I admired it and sighed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I saw Maria walk in.

"What do you want?" Maria looked at the ring.

"You haven't gave it to him yet have you?"

"…No."

"Why? You had a perfect chance ten minutes ago when he was here."

"I wanted to give it him like in a romantic way." Maria sighed.

"Right."

"How should I give it to him?"

"Take him on a awesome date. Like out for dinner and give it to him then. Be sure to give him a love confession though first."

"Love confession?" Maria laughed.

"You'll find the right time don't worry. Just make sure you don't lose him before then." 

"We are head over heels for each other. I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

The next morning, my alarm clock went off. I smacked it and dragged myself out of bed. At school today…great. I showered and put on my regular uniform. I went downstairs to be greeted by Maria wearing her dance kit. She was putting her shoes on.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, dance rehearsal." She opened the door and walked out.

"See ya." She quickly said.

"Bye." I walked into the kitchen to have breakfast by myself. My mom suddenly walked in and smiled at me.

"Morning, Shads." She cooed ruffling my hair.

"Heyyyy. Why are you acting so creepy?"

"Because I have something to tell you." 

"What is it? Please don't tell me your pregnant. Maria's enough to deal with." Mom frowned.

"Noooo. Your father wants to invite Sonic around today." My heart stopped. Oh no.

"Are you serious?" I mumbled rubbing my face.

"Yeah, he just wants to know Sonic more, He's only doing this to protect you."

"He saw Sonic yesterday! Is he trying to scare him away?"

"Morning everyone!" My head turned to Dad who walked in stretching his hairy arms.

"Thank you for ruining my life!" I shouted at him and ran upstairs. What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he trying to damage me permanently? (got that from Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Love that film!) I grab my stuff and stomp out of the front door. I walked all the way to school and I was fifteen minutes late. A beautiful way to start school. I quickly run to my form and the whole class stare at me like the deer in headlights.

"Why are you late, Shadow?" I shrugged at him.

"I had to walk to school, it took forever." He rolled his eyes.

"Just sit down." I walked over to where my good friend, Silver was sitting reading one of his manga comics. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Shads." He greeted cheerfully. I sat down.

"Hey." I said simply.

"What's up? Why do you look pissed?"

"It's my dad. He's inviting Sonic over again."

"Why do you have a problem with that?"

"He's going to interrogate him with embarrassing questions."

"Oh."

"Yeah exactly." The bell rang and everyone walked out of class. I saw Sonic peeking through the window, waving. I waved back.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to tell him the sad news that I'm going to die of pure embarrassment." Silver laughed and walked out of class with me. Sonic walked up to me looking sexy as ever planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey!"

"Hi umm can I talk to you for a second?" Sonic looked at Silver and me confused before replying.

"Sure." I grabbed Sonic's hand and we walked out into the courtyard.

"What's up, baby?" Sonic asked squeezing my hand.

"Um yeah our dad knows about us." Sonic face looked serious.

"He wasn't against it was he?" He asked.

"Well he wants you to come over today. To you know, ask embarrassing questions like if you have STDs and shit like that. I told him we were…. You know… active." Sonic laughed at my constant blushing at that statement.

"Don't worry, Shads we'll be fine. Just tell me what to say to him so you don't embarrass yourself."

"Thanks for understanding." Sonic gave me a quick kiss and smiled.

The day flew by and the last bell rang. I met with Sonic outside the school who was leaning against the wall watching Chris and Alex make out with a look of disgust. When he saw me, he jumped on me wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Get me away from these sickos!" He whispered glaring at the couple. I laughed dragging him away. We walked down the street slowly.

"How was your holiday in Brazil?" I asked him. Sonic frowned.

"My god! It was so boring we didn't even get to hang out at the beach and meet cute Brazilian boys." I glared at him. He punched my arm playfully.

"I was kidding. We spent most of the time listening to our grandmother complaining that teenagers don't respect their elders. She was basically talking about Manic. And complaining about Sonia and Manic's hair colour and they don't look blue like the rest of the family." I sighed. Grandparents. (that's what my nana's like when I visit to her house. Complaining about me constantly.)

"It's good to be different." I said.

"Not in this family, she doesn't even know I'm gay. She'll chase me around with an axe if she found out."

"I don't get it. Why is your mom so supportive of you but your grandmother isn't."

"Because she's Bi."

"Oh." Sonic smirked at me.

"Whaddya mean 'Oh'" I shook my head.

"Nothing." Sonic tackled me to the concrete floor. I tried to fight back. But I was screaming too much like a girl to try. I was on the floor with my arms forced behind my back. I started laughing.

"You gonna tell me now." Sonic whispered in my ear. It made my whole body shiver in pleasure.

"No." Then he started tickling me. I was screaming like mad. Trying to push him off. But he was too strong. He finally stopped getting off me. I realised that I was a little 'excited'. Sonic laughed at my sudden erection. I blushed like crazy. I stormed down the street without him. I could still hear his laugh. How embarrassing! And everyone on the street saw!

Sonic eventually catched up with me and grabbed my arm. I turned to him glaring.

"What?" I hissed. Sonic smirked and got closer to me.

"I'm sorry." He said meaningfully.

"Humph!" Sonic pouted at me.

"Please forgive me. I like it when you get excited near me." I pushed him away.

"You're a dickhead. You know that?" Sonic smiled arrogantly. (what the hell did I just write? 'arrogantly'?)

"I know."

"But I still love you for that." I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. I grabbed his area and squeezed it. I could feel him getting hard. Sonic groaned loudly and pushed me away.

"You're gonna regret that!" He started chasing me down the street. I love Sonic so much it's surreal! I just hope we can stay together forever and nothing's going to happen to us again. I really hope so.

…

Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I've had the writer's block. And I've also been stressing over my GSCE choices. I don't really know what I want to be. So I've hadn't had the happiness in me to write. Thanks for being patient. Next chapter: Will Shadow's dad approve of horny Sonic? Lol 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back! Miss me? Well it's only been a few days. Ok a week. I'm in a happy mood. I've planned out my future so I'm good for the time being. Here's the next chapter. Will Shadow's dad approve of Sonic? You will soon find out. I'll find I will write another one shot after this. Haven't done one in a while.

P.S Someone asked me to like…you know not space out the dialogue. So I'll post the chapter in the old fashioned-previous-Sonadow-High-School-stories way. Hope it's not an inconvience for anyone. But I realised that in a book no one spaces out dialogue. I've spent way too much on Wattpad.

ENOUGH RAMBLING CANDIE!

…

Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

God, please kill me now. I'm sitting in the living room with Sonic and my dad. There's an awkward silence. Is anyone going to say anything? I cleared my throat and my dad looked at me weirdly.

"So Sonikku…" Dad started to ask.

"You can call me, Sonic." My boyfriend said smiling.

"Sonic, how long have you loved my son?" Dad continued. Sonic looked at me.

"The first day I met him." We smiled at each other.

"What have your previous relationships like?" Why? Why ask such a personal question?

"Uhh let's just say they were rubbish. I was a little bit trashy back then. But ever since I met Shadow I want to make this relationship work just for him." He replied rubbing the back of his head. What a truthful, carefully made answer.

"So I'm guessing you weren't a virgin before you met, Shadow." Oh. My. God. Sonic paused and smiled sheepishly at my dad.

"Yes I wasn't a virgin." Sonic answered. I held my breath in. Please dad, don't be mad.

"Have you received any diseases from them?" I really can't believe my dad is asking this! Sonic sat there thoughtfully, thinking about it.

"No. Not that I know of. I haven't got any diseases. Unless having a aubergine allergy can pass onto him." His dad chuckled. Oh thank god, Sonic's made him laugh.

"Ellen is very sorry for letting that happen."

"It's ok. Any more questions you want to ask me?" Sonic asked politely.

"No. I think you're a decent guy. But if you hurt him…. You don't want to know what I'll do." Sonic laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wilkins. I'll take very good care of your son. I have for a while."

After an hour of having weird conversations with dad. Sonic got a call from his mom that he needed to be at home. I gave Sonic his bag.

"Thanks." Sonic said taking it.

"Thank you for doing this for me." I said. Sonic looked at me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Hey, I'll do anything for you." He kissed me and slapped my cheek lightly. I pushed him away.

"Stop that." I said laughing. Sonic opened the door and smiled at me.

"I love you, Shadow. You know that?"

"Yeah you've said it hundreds of times." I said giggling.

"Good. I wanna get the message clear to your little brain." We laughed.

"Bye Sonic."

"Bye Shads. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Ok." He winked at me and walked out. Great I feel terribly lonely without him. I sigh, walk upstairs and go to my room. I go on my computer. Ooooh Silver's online.

(Chat room conversation)

Shadow: Hey! What's up?

Silver: SHADOW I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!

Shadow:…what is it?

Silver: WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!

Shadow: …WE'RE WHAT?

The next day at school. The whole of my year was leaping into assembly with smiled plastered on their faces. The headmaster hushed down the excited whispers.

"Yes. I think many of you have heard that we're taking an exciting trip to Paris." Everyone cheered.

"We're going to be there for a month." Sonic interrupted, jumping up and down. Yep, Sonic is still a prefect. Everyone was still voting for him. And next year he could possibly be Head Boy. But he has to have the headmaster's consent so this year he's tried to behave (except for some occasions).

"Yes, Sonic. We're going to be there for quite a while. At the end of Assembly the prefects are going to hand out forms to each of you to fill in, showing you can come. If you can't, then school will go as normal with some changes. A meeting will be held on Friday for you and your parents so we can give you more information about what we will be doing and what to bring." As the assembly ended everyone walked out talking with each other.

"Isn't it exciting?" Silver said jumping up and down. Honestly how many people have said exciting?

"Yeah I guess." I said reading the form. $1000 for the whole trip. Wait until I explain that to my parents.

"You don't seem very happy about it." Chris said to me. Alex was hugging him from behind. Can't those two get off each other for 5 fucking minutes?

"It's just a lot of clothes to bring. We're going to have to talk in French which I'm not very good at and get lost in the city."

"Don't worry, Shads. We'll help each other." Tails said.

"Yeah and also you'll get to be in a hotel alone with Sonic." Chris said cheekily looking at Sonic being teased playfully by the seniors.

"Shut up! Are you going stand against the door with a cup in hand? No wait you'll be moaning the hotel down with Alex."

"Ohhhhhhh!" The gang shouted except for Chris and Alex who were blushing.

"You'll regret that." Chris hissed. We heard a scream; we turned our heads around to Sonic who was being lifted up by the seniors.

"This ain't funny! Get the fuck off of me!" No one messes with my boyfriend. I stormed over to them.

"Put him down!" I ordered. They looked at me.

"My fucking forehead will be screwed again." Sonic shouted trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Put him down!" I ordered again but more firmly. They put him down mumbling. Sonic pushed one of them away.

"We were only joking." They mumbled walking off. Sonic hugged me.

"Thank you! You're my hero!" He squealed kissing my cheek. The gang rushed over to us.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's those dicks being idiotic." Sonic replied brushing off his clothes.

"Are you looking forward to Paris?" Tails asked.

"Hell yeah I can't wait! We're going to Paris." We all cheered.

The two weeks flew by and all anyone could think about was Paris! I can't wait. I've never been. My parents said I could go. I literally went ape shit! Sonic and the rest of my friends are going. Even Alex managed to go. Even though he isn't in our year.

Tomorrow we're going and I'm packing. We have to pack a week's worth of clothes and the hotel will wash them at the end of the week. The school have hired half of the hotel for us. It's a five star nearby the Eiffel Tower. All my daydreams were cut off as Maria walked into my room.

"Hey I see you've packed." She said.

"Yep. Proud that I done it myself." I replied packing my chargers for my phone and stuff. (Vibrators lol just kidding)  
>"Mom will do a check list tonight." She reminded me.<p>

"I know." I chuckled.

"Have you brought the ring?" She inquired. I paused,

"No."

"Shads! This is the perfect time to give it to Sonic! Paris is one of the most romantic places in the world!"

"I know I'm just scared. That he won't accept it. That he'll think it was a joke." I argued back looking at the floor.

"Shadow! How many times has Sonic said he loves you? Constantly. He has never said that to anyone as much as he's done to you." I blushed.

"Yeah but." Maria stuffed the velvet box in the suitcase.

"Bring it or I'll chop your balls off." She said in a threatening tone.

"Ok, now get out." Maria smiled and skipped out of my room. I can't wait to get away from her for a while.

The next day we had to gather at the L.A airport. There was a huge group of boys chatting excited amongst each other. I saw Chris and Alex and walked up to them with my heavy luggage.

"I'm so not excited for this." I grumbled.

"Oh cheer up why don't you! It'll be fun." Chris said. I saw Sonic walking up to me with his suitcases. He tightly hugged me, jumping up and down.

"Omigod! I'm so excited!" He squealed. Minutes later after waiting around for more students. The speakers called our plane. It was a private plane for the school only. Sonic grabbed my hand and dragged me to the plane. Oh, great. Paris here we come.

…..

Yeah. I'm sorry if it's shorter than normal. I wanted to post something up quickly. Please forgive me! I'm currently writing a new story apart from this one. I'm not sure if you'll like it but I'm posting it anyway I'll post another one-shot too haven't done those in a while.

Candie


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! New Chapterrrrrrrr! We're in Paris baby! Let's see what happens!

Oh another note…. I've been to Paris before.

…..

Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

OH THANK GOD WE'RE HERE! I can't stand another minute with Chris and Sonic on the plane. We were sitting on the 4 seat rows. Loads of boys were fighting to get to sit next to Sonic. But Alex shoved everyone out of the way and sat down. Through the journey, Chris was acting like a frikin girl. But now we're here and I can finally breathe. Ahhhhh. The group of boys quickly got out of the plane, running into the airport. They were trying to find windows.

"Can you see the Eiffel Tower?" One of the idiotic boys asked.

"Wait is that it over there?" I chuckled.

"You guys, we're on the outskirts. We're not actually there." I said to them. They all huffed at me collecting their bags. Sonic shook his head at me.

"What?" Why is everyone upset with me?

"We could have least been a bit excited not knowing, now we know where it is thanks to you." He playfully punched me on the shoulder. After collecting our heavy bags. We walked outside and stepped into a spacious couch, which was a double decker, so all the boys had rooms to put their bags.

"Aww I thought we're going on the train." Chris moaned, pouting.

"Why do you want to go on the train, Chris? Do you want to lose luggage today?" Silver asked.

"Apparently some of the trains have double deckers like this couch." Chris replied frowning.

"That's not until you get a bit further into Paris." Silver corrected.

"How on earth do you know, smarty pants." Sonic asked.  
>"Because I've been here a load of times." Silver said proudly.<p>

"You're so lucky."

"I feel sad for you." I mumbled putting on my iPod looking outside of the window. Hmm the French people look exactly like us. I thought they would be wearing berets and holding French bread. The couch started to set off towards the capital and again everyone was getting excited (not that way, perves). I turned the iPod up louder. Could these people shut the hell up? I don't know why they're excited; it's just a city. I secretly pulled out the velvet box containing the promise ring and stroked it with my finger (stop being pervy! Not that way!)

"Well at least I'll have to make the most out of this trip." I mumbled to myself.

After 40 minutes of driving through traffic. We're finally in the central of Paris. All the boys were cheering, grabbing out their cameras snapping away. I feel sad for the French. Minding their own business and one day a group of crazy, gay Americans comes into their country, snapping pictures of them like they're extra-terrestrial.

"OMG THE EIFFEL TOWER!" A boy shrieked. All the boys ran to one side of the bus trying to get a shot. I'm not surprised that the bus tipped over cause of the weight on one side. Luckily it stayed still. I quickly took a look. It was way bigger than I imagined. And I thought it was green. Maybe it's because I'm weird (I thought the same thing, Shads *bows head in shame*) we quickly passed it. Sonic sat back next to me.

"We have to go to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow." He said clapping his hands excitedly.

"Yay!" I cheered sarcastically. Sonic frowned at me.

"Shadow what is up with ya today? We're in frikin Paris! At least look excited." I pointed a finger at my bored face. Sonic narrowed his eyes and look forward, crossing his arms. He started mumbling something to himself. I think it was,

"Why have I got such a boring boyfriend?" Ouch that kind of hurt. I sighed heavily and looked out of the window. All the signs was in French (obviously) and I don't understand any of it!

I wish I never came at all. I wish I was at home in sunny California. Not cloudy France with people shaking their heads at us in disgust. Well maybe it wasn't that cloudy. But it was cloudy for a country. I have no idea what the United Kingdom is like (hehe you don't wanna know).

We finally arrived at the hotel. It was a very nice looking and huge, I'm not joking! Oh I just remembered it's hired for just our group. All the boys ran up and down the street, screaming. For fuck's sake! I stormed back in the couch and grabbed my bags. Why am I the one who's not excited? I get hyped about anything but this? This is the perfect opportunity to give Sonic the promise ring and I'm going to make it happen. I think the first thing I could do is lighten up and enjoy the trip. Just to make Sonic happy. I noticed that outside was really quiet. I got out of the couch to see the group surrounded a tall guy. I couldn't really figure out who he was so I walked closer. It was a young, golden fox with light brown eyes and muscles showing through his black shirt. I'm not gonna drool over him cause that's what happened with Alex and look where that got me. All the other boys were watching his every move intently, secretly drooling over him.

"Bonjour! I'm Jacques. I'm going to be a guide to Paris and help if you need anything. Is there any questions you want to ask?" The fox asked in his deep French accent. Thank god I wasn't attracted to this guy. He just seemed to be too full of himself. He knew he was hot. Or am I just being stereo-typical?

"I've got a question, how do you get those sexy abs of yours?" Sonic asked cheekily. Jacques looked at Sonic and froze. He looked like he was love struck. He walked up to Sonic who was may I remind you, my boyfriend!

"What's your name?" Jacques asked.

"Sonic." Jacques held Sonic's hand and kissed it.

"Sonic, I have never seen anyone so exotic, so beautiful as you." Sonic blushed. That's it. I storm up to the French creep and my 'boyfriend'.

"Um excuse me, Jacques. But that's my boyfriend's hand you're holding." Sonic glared at me.

"Oh, I see you taken, Sonic. I'm not surprised." He turned to me. "You've got a gorgeous boyfriend." Sonic smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you very much." I mumbled. "Can you please show all of us our rooms?"

"With pleasure." He led us in the hotel. It was very modern and had a glass reception desk. The lady behind it who was very well groomed, was on the phone talking in French. She noticed us and put down the phone and smiled at us.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Paris! What a charming group of boys. Especially this one." She pointed at Sonic. Why is the French obsessing over Sonic? Yeah he's extremely gorgeous but you don't have to rub it in. Jacques wrapped one is strong arms around Sonia's neck.

"I know. He's a beauty isn't he?" Jacques said. Sonic blushed again looking at Jacques intently as he was. Yuck! He better not be falling in love with him or I'll jump off the Eiffel Tower! The receptionist sorted out who was staying with whom and gave them their keys. I grabbed Sonic obviously. He needs explaining to do. Sonic and I dragged our heavy luggage to our rooms. We walked in and gasped. It was spacious. It had two double beds, a plasma screen TV and two black wardrobes. The walls were covered in cream and the soft lighting made the room very cosy. There was a door leading to the bathroom and a sliding glass door leading to a fairly big balcony. Sonic walked out to the balcony first. It was starting to get dark. We arrived here at 5pm.

"Shads you can see the Eiffel Tower from here." Sonic squealed. I walked out onto the balcony and took in the breathtaking view. The Eiffel Tower from this distance was something you'd see in a book. It was amazing. For the first time I was impressed. We stood there in silence watching the view until someone knocked on our door. I walked to it. It was probably Chris bragging about his room.

"Coming!" I called out. I opened it and guess who it was.

"Um Bonjour. Is Sonic there with you?" Jacques asked awkwardly holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Sonic! Romeo wants you." I hissed loudly storming off to the bathroom. I pressed my ear to the door listening in.

"Oh merci." Sonic replied, giggling.

"You are literally the most beautiful boy in Paris." Ugh he sounds like a pedo. I bet he's like 22 or something. "I want to get to know you better." Sonic paused.

"Yeah but Shadow…."

"You see him everyday. I may never see you again. Can I just spend sometime with you? I'll never find a gorgeous beau like you again." Jacques said. That sounded like a fucking speech!

"I guess one night…."

"Great, how about tonight?" He asked. I bet he's feeling very proud of himself. That little bastard!  
>"Um ok…"<p>

"I will see you at 8 outside the hotel. I want to take you somewhere very special." Why am I not kicking off beating the living shit out of this guy? He's encouraging Sonic to cheat on me, right in my face. But I still find myself listening in on their conversation.

"Ok see you then." The door finally closed. The fucker is gone. I walked out of the bathroom glaring at Sonic who was smiling sheepishly at me.

"Why did you say, yes?" I screamed.

"I couldn't have said, no!"

"Yes, you could have because you have a fucking boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry." I held a hand out to signal him to shut up.

"I don't want to hear it. Have fun with your little prince!" I shouted, storming out of the room. Slamming it behind me.

I found myself outside Chris and Alex's room. I knocked on it. Chris opened it half naked and his face was red. Eww. I backed away.

"Jeez, Chris! Make it more obvious!" I shrieked, covering my poor eyes. The terrible and horrifying image was filling my innocent head. Well it's not innocent but you know what I mean.  
>"N-No, we were having a pillow fight." Chris stuttered.<p>

"Half naked?"

"It was getting hot." I shook my head at him in disbelief. I walked away.

"Where are you here and where are you going?" Chris asked still blushing.

"I was gonna hang out with you guys but I've changed my mind." I answered in disgust and walked off. I found myself outside the hotel. It was night time now and the headlights of cars and streetlights filled the street. The street itself was quite quiet (hehe quite quiet) I wondered mindlessly down the street a bit and saw a cake shop. I looked through the clear, glittering glass windows and watched the Parisians buying beautifully made pastries. I sighed and fumbled around in my pockets hoping to find money. My parents gave me 500€ to spend on the trip. Not enough if you ask me. I managed to collect enough euros to buy something. I walked in the shop. The customers gave me strange looks. Yeah, never seen an American before? I walked up to the counter.

"Bonjour! Que voulez-vous?" The lady asked. She was a pink cat with blue eyes. Very pretty and that's saying something for a gay guy.

"Uhh." I started to panic. How the fuck, do you say chocolate tart in French? The cat looked at my sudden panicking and smiled.

"You English?" She asked. I sighed in relief.

"Yes. Sorry I was trying to think of something to say…."  
>"Don't worry it's fine. What would you like?" She asked sweetly.<p>

"Can I have a chocolate tart, please?" She smiled and grabbed a tart and wrapped it carefully.

"Where do you come from then?" She asked.

"America, Los Angeles." She sighed dreamily at my answer.

"I wish I could go to Los Angeles. Where all the movie stars live and all the beautiful beaches."

"Well, why don't you go?" She sighed again, but more sadly.

"This store is my family's business. They need me. I can't leave them going around the world. That would be very selfish of me."

"Well it wouldn't be. You can't not live life how you want it. Just because of what your family want. It won't get you anywhere." She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's not that easy, monsieur." She handed me the delicately packaged cake.

"Merci, I'm Shadow by the way."

"Cherie." She replied. "Hope I see you again. Maybe I could show you around Paris." I smirked at her offer.

"Yeah that would be great. I'll stop by soon. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Shadow." I stepped out of the shop. Feeling very happy for myself. I have a new French friend who is a beautiful lady and a nice chocolate tart to enjoy. But all my happiness faded as I saw the two familiar figures standing outside the hotel. Great. I ignored Sonic's guilty glances and stepped into the hotel. But before I stepped in I turned to Sonic,

"If he has HIV, don't blame me." And then I stormed into the hotel, pissed. Fuck this trip and especially fuck Jacques!

…..

Welllllll I love this chapter *pat on the back* What do you guys think? Do you like Jacques and Cherie? I hope you do. Even Jacques seems like a dick for asking out Sonic. But will they be doing anything? Hmm. Well guess what? The chapter I'm going to do it in Sonic's POV. But it won't be regular. I prefer writing in Shadow's he seems like a brother to me now. I did a test yesterday. It was so frikin hard! Anyways see you in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has commented and put this story as favourites, alerts and even me as a favourite. This is encouraging me even more to write. And thanks to everyone whose read it. Basically….

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao! Here's the next chapter in Sonic's POV. It'll be short and this won't be a regular thing. I much prefer to go with Shadow's. How will Sonic's 'date' go with this Jacques dick?

…

Chapter 5

_Sonic's POV (wow it's feels weird to be writing that)_

"You're going to love this place." Jacques said for the fortieth time, kissing my hand. We're walking to who knows where. Oh god what if he's gonna rape me and kill me afterwards? At my funeral I bet Shads is gonna rub it in saying 'I told you so'. Why am I even going out with this guy? I have a boyfriend. But I couldn't resist it. He is fine! But maybe not as fine as Shadow. I heavily sigh trying to catch up with this hunk of spunk (lol). My, my his arms are so strong…

"Here we are." Jacques informed me. I jumped out of my daydreams of shit and saw a little restaurant. It's cute but it's quite far away from the hotel…. Ah fuck, where am I? Suddenly, I felt an arm brush around my shoulders. "Don't look so nervous. I'll look after you." His reassuring words calmed my nerves down a bit. But I still wish I were at the hotel in Shadow's arms. He led me into the restaurant. The waiter spoke in French to Jacques. And I was soon led to a table for two. Jacques pulled out a chair for me. Oh what a gentleman!

"Thanks." I squeaked, sitting down quickly. I picked up the menu and looked at it in confusion. I'm assuming that's steak or is it ice cream? I bet I look like a right idiot. Flipping and turning the menu around like it's a map. Jacques chuckled at my confusion and finally decided to help me. Why do men do this to me? Wait I don't even know how old this guy is? What if he's a pedo or something? Stupid Sonic!

"Sonic, my love. Don't look so scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you better. I promise." Hmm I'll guess I'll have to buy that….for now. We started talking for a while about where my school came from and what is what like in Los Angeles. My mind was trying to think of The White House but all I could think about was Shadow. What was he doing? Does he hate me now? I'm a terrible boyfriend. I'll never forgive myself.

The dinner was nice but with the worries swimming in my head. It was not as enjoyable. I just felt plain guilty. Jacques finally showed me the way back to the hotel.

"Er, well thanks for taking me out um." I stuttered kicking the rubble on the concrete floor.

"You're welcome." He replied. He looked upset about something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to get to know you better."

"And you did." I answered back in a duh tone.

"All through the evening, you looked uncomfortable and wanting to leave. Don't you like me?"  
>"Of course I like you…well not that way but I like you as an…acquaintance." Hopefully he doesn't know what that word means.<p>

"An acquaintance?" He questioned, looking at me.

"Uh yeah that's good in my books." I replied. Please let me go!

"Well that's good to hear. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek. What the- Oh yeah I forgot that's what they do here. I was too busy blushing like a bloody tomato to even notice. He walked away, waving. I waved back quickly and rushed into the hotel. I opened my hotel room door and ran into the room. Shadow was wearing nothing but boxers, watching the TV. Sexy. I strutted over to him and jumped on top of him. He ignored me and carried on watching the screen. He's upset with me huh? I started kissing his neck. I felt his body stiffen by my sudden gesture.

"I should be mad at you." Shadow grumbled.

"We didn't do anything. I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said sighing, getting off his body.

"I thought you'd be all over each other."  
>"Well we weren't." I saw a smirk creeping across his face.<p>

"Was he too big for you?" Did he just call me a coward? I tackled him to the floor.

"There is nothing I can't handle." I hissed.

"Get off me!" Shadow screamed trying to breathe.

"Not until you forgive me."

"Fine I forgive you, now get off." I stood up and laughed at his sudden erection.

"Looks like someone wants some action tonight." I said seductively falling on my bed.

"I'm meant to be mad at you." He mumbled joining me on the bed. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. Damn. Didn't see that coming. "But I guess you could be punished." He smirked evilly at me. Oh yeah baby!

_Chris' POV (Your mind: HOLY SHIT!)_

"Looks like there's action going on next door to us." Alex stated chuckling at the sounds coming from the next room. Loud moans, banging of furniture and occasional heavy gasps. Ewwwwww. Why did we pick the room next to Sonic and Shads? I'll come back to America scared. Shads thought I was giving Alex head earlier, but I certainly wasn't. I wish I was though. We were having a pillow fight. I bet I'm the only virgin in this building. Except for Tails obviously. "What's wrong?" Alex suddenly asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing. I guess it's getting late, why don't we get some sleep." Alex smirked.

"Oh maybe…"  
>"No." I said firmly. I wish I didn't have to say this, but I can't have sex with him. I just scared. Scared that he might laugh at me. Or something awkward happens. I walk into the bathroom and got ready. I walked out to see Alex already in his bed. I got into mine self-consciously (I hope that word makes sense with the sentence)<p>

"Erm night, Alex." I said hoping for an answer. I just got a grunt. Ok, he's pissed off. But I can't help it. The noises next door were starting to get louder. Wow, sharing a room with your boyfriend who wants sex, hearing sex noises next door and sleeping in separate beds. What an incredibly awkward situation. Let me just get to sleep and get myself out of this. Please go to sleep…Will those two shut up! I had it; I got on my knees and started hitting on the wall.

"Shut up you two!" I yelled. I heard no reply and they just carried on. I wonder what it was like in there?

"Just give up. They'll just ignore you." Alex grumbled. I got back in bed.

"I'm sorry we're not in their position right now." I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry, you're not ready. I understand. I'll wait." He said smiling at me. He reached his arms out at me and I got out of bed and joined him in his bed. Wow he's so warm. I was freezing over there. He kissed my forehead.

"Night, Chris." Alex mumbled quietly.

"Night, Alex." And we both fell in a deep slumber, despite all the horrible noises coming from next door.

_Shadow's POV (OMG 3 POVS IN ONE CHAPTER! I really wanted to write in Shadow's. I feel more comfortable here. But it's good to do something different)_

The next morning, Sonic and me got ready and skipped downstairs for breakfast, holding hands. Yes, we forgave each other. I don't really give a shit about Jacques anymore. Sonic loves me, not him. So I still have a chance with the promise ring. Bingo! We walked into the hotel restaurant and the rest of the boys were giving us teasing glances. What? Why are they looking at us like that? We joined Chris and Alex who were snickering at us.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked getting a little bit annoyed.

"I think someone left the sex radio on last night, a bit too loud. We couldn't get to sleep at all." Chris whispered. I blushed bright red and hid behind Sonic's shoulder.

"What's up with that? You lot are just jealous that you're not getting head from anyone." Sonic said shrugging. "Besides we had a great time didn't we, babe?" I nodded my head shyly. Chris made gagging noises just as Jacques approached us.

"Bonjour! Had a nice night?" All the boys groaned shaking their heads at us smirking. Jacques raised an eyebrow at us. What are you looking at? Jealous?

"Well get ready cause we're going to the Eiffel Tower." All the other boys screamed, hugging each other. It's a fucking tower. Not Justin Bieber.

"I'm getting my camera." Sonic squeaked, running with the other boys upstairs. Jacques laughed at Sonic's excitement.

"You're boyfriend is funny. He is so lucky to have you." He said with a hint of bitterness, I can tell.

"I know and you're not taking it away from me." I hissed. He looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" I chuckled.

"I know what you're trying to do. Don't try and hide it you pedo. How old are you anyway?" I didn't let him answer. I just walked away. Yeah see how you like that! 10 minutes later, we all jumped on the couch. As it started moving all the boys started singing 'Fere Jacques' gazing at Jacques as they sang it. Do they even know what the song means? Cause I have no idea. He occasionally went by where Sonic and me were sitting and gives a little wink to Sonic. Sonic smiled and looked at me.

"Isn't he so cute?" He asked. Is he really asking me this question?

"Um not really." I just wanna state the facts here. Sonic frowned at me.

"I see someone is jealous." He mumbled, pinching my cheeks.

"Get off!" I grunted trying to get his hands away. I started getting into a play fight with him where I started to try to steal Sonic's things and tickle him. We heard someone 'Ahem' at us. We saw it was Jacques. Frowning at us, mostly me.

"Come on. You holding the others up." Sonic stuck his tongue out at me whilst collecting the things that I threw around the seats. I was about to get out until Jacques stopped me.

"Uh excuse moi?" I said in incorrect French.

"What do you mean by what you said earlier?"

"Don't take him away from me, understand?" I hissed and walked passed him. Sonic and Jacques soon followed. Sonic was laughing at what Jacques said. I bet they're talking about me. Suddenly he picked up Sonic and made him sit on his shoulder. That's what you do with a fucking toddler, not a 16 year old!

"Let's go!" Sonic was giggling like a 2 year old as the strong and mighty Jacques carried him. Fucking bastard! We arrived in front of the Eiffel tower. It was huge. I started to feel sick at how big it was. I walked with Chris and Alex who were still going on about what we did last night. We had sex last night! Get over it! We waited in the long queue for half an hour. I didn't see Sonic at all! I was starting to get a little bit pissed off. We finally got on the lift and we started getting higher and higher up the tower. Sonic was starting to get a little bit sick. Jacques hugged him tightly. Um THAT'S MY JOB AS A BOYFRIEND TO HUG HIM YOU TWAT! I was about to storm over there until Silver grabbed my arm.

"Don't bother. They're not doing anything." We got to the first level and waited a while to get to the next lift. I managed to grab Sonic who was still feeling nauseous.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to him. He nodded lightly.

"Yeah just a little bit dizzy." He mumbled. I guided him to the next lift. I saw Jacques at the corner of my eye coming towards us. Then I realised what I needed to do. I kissed him roughly. The door opened. Sonic quickly pulled away, shoved me back and ran out of the lift.

"Oh gosh, he's throwing up!" Silver said rushing over to him. All the boys looked at me weirdly. I could see Jacques looking at me, smirking. I pushed everyone out of the way and stormed out of the lift.

We finally got to the top of the Eiffel Tower and I was still pissed off. I went off with Chris and Alex and we took pictures of each other. Sonic had to be taken off the tower and is now waiting at the bottom with Jacques. We have a teacher keeping an eye on us though. And what's really pissing me off is that all the boys are saying,

"Ooooh I wonder what those two are doing by themselves?" And giving me sneaky glances. I swear I am close to punching the next idiot who talks to me.

"Shads." I turn around and push them violently away. I noticed it was Chris and he is now on the floor. Oops.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alex looked red in the face and charged over to me.

"Apologize to him, now!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I thought you were one of the others." Chris picked himself up, glaring at me. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I said, pretending to cry.

"Alright." I heard him sigh.

After ten minutes we finally managed to get off the tower and I started rushing around, trying to find my 'boyfriend'.

"SONIC!" I yelled. All the French people were giving me weird looks. I saw Jacques sitting on the grass nearby. I walked over to him. And him and Sonic were very close to kissing. But they quickly pulled away.

"Oh Shadow, we didn't see…" His sentence was cut short as I grabbed him up by the collar and punched him in the face.

…

Holy shit! That did not just happen. Oh em gee, it did. Jacques is such a bastard, now I'm getting mad. What will happen next? Cause Sonic just pulled a Shadow and nearly kissed someone else. In a romantic city. What an idiot. If you didn't like the POVs keep your hair on because this will rarely happen. I managed to get about 20 comments. Thank you! Love you guys.

Candie xxxx (kisses are for the readers)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, well, well we left at the part where Shadow punched le bastard who tried to kiss our Sonic. Let's see what happens next. I'm sorry it's been a while I was on holiday ok? Don't hate me!

T-T

…

Chapter 6

Shadow's POV

Jacques stumbled back and fell on the floor, straight after my sudden contact with his pretty boy face of his. Everyone around me gasped. Sonic rushed over to Jacques.

"Holy shit! Are you ok?" He looked at me in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"You nearly fucking kissed him what do you think I would do? Stand and watch?" Sonic shook his head in disapproval.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what, Sonic? Just save it. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses about why you're messing around with this dickhead. If you want to do that it's fine by me. Just don't come crying to me if he has herpes or something." I stormed off. Away from the building away from everyone really I was so pissed off. I can hear Sonic shouting after me. But I ignored it.

I walked for about an hour. I was really lost. I walked past the Notre-Dame and everything. I suddenly came across this bridge where there was hundreds of padlocks with names locked on the fences. I wonder what these were? I walked past a couple. A man and a woman. There were writing their names on a padlock and then locking it on the bridge. I stood close by and watched them. They were French so I couldn't understand a word they were saying. They finally locked the padlock. The woman threw the keys in the water below. I realised what they were doing. Was this a sign of love for each other? I think it was because they were kissing afterwards. I smiled at them wishing it was Sonic and me doing that. How romantic would that be? Oh shut Shadow you don't know what you're talking about. Besides Sonic likes that Jacques, they could that together. It was starting to get dark. I was wondering aimlessly around the streets. I was starting to freak out a bit. Oh I give up. I sat on a front step outside an apartment. Tears were starting to fill up my eyes. Stop it Shadow pull yourself together.

"Shadow?" A familiar voice called behind me. Sonic? I turn around to see Cherie standing behind me. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Cherie giggled.

"I live here." I blushed. How embarrassing. She must think I'm some sort of tramp. I got up quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll be going." I started to walk away.

"Wait… are you lost?" She asked. I stopped.

"I guess you could say that."

"What's the name of your hotel again?" Cherie asked whilst driving her car. She's giving me a lift back to the hotel. I was on the other side of Paris. Don't know how I got there. But I am so embarrassed.

"I don't know. But it's near your bakery." Cherie smiled. I was finally starting to recognise the area. We drove past the bakery.

"We can stop here if you want." I suggested.

"No I want to know you're safe." We finally pulled up in front of the hotel. I was so relieved.

"Thank you so much." I said getting out of the car.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't wondering around again." Cherie said sternly.

"I won't. I'll see you at the bakery some time soon." Her face lit up.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Au revoir!" She drove off. I ran into the hotel. There were boys relaxing in the lounge of the hotel. They went crazy when they saw me. Silver ran up to me and slapped me on the head.

"Ow!" I cried in pain. He can hit.

"Where the hell did you go? I was worried sick! Sonic's been crying all day. The teachers are having panic attacks. They've even called the police!" He yelled at me.

"What about Jacques? Was he dancing?"

"He's in hospital. You broke his nose!" Oh no.

"Look I was really angry about what happened. Don't be mad at me." Silver sighed heavily. But then he suddenly hugged me.

"I was really scared." He mumbled. I rubbed his back.

"Don't worry about me. I was fine." I pulled away from him, smiling.

"Shadow!" I heard someone shout. Someone hugged me tightly from the back. I literally couldn't breathe.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" I knew who it was. I chuckled.

"Chris! I was not attacked or raped. I was just clearing my mind." I reassured making sure he wasn't going to squeeze the life out of me. I turned around to see him frowning.

"Whatever don't do it again!"

After getting hugs and lectures from my friends. I started to head to my room. Oh shit. Sonic would be there. I opened the door. But weirdly enough no one was here.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked to the bathroom and then suddenly someone jumped on my back. I screamed like a frikin girl trying to get the intruder off my back. He fell off my back and onto the floor with a thud. I turned around.

"Sonic?" I asked looking down at the blue hedgehog who was rubbing his head.

"Jeez Shads. You're tough." He said. I helped him up. Wait what am I doing? He was going to kiss another man! "I was worried sick about you, Shadow."

"I guess Jacques was there for you."

"No. I avoided him afterwards. It's not what it seemed. He was forcing himself on me."  
>"Why didn't you push him away?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know. I guess we're both even then. Even though I didn't kiss him." We laughed. "Are we ok then?" I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I can't stay mad at you can I?" I kissed him lightly. "Do you promise to not get close to Jacques?"

"I promise." I kissed him again and pushed him on the bed. We can't get enough of each other, can we?

The next morning, we were allowed to explore Paris in small groups near the hotel. Sonic, Chris, Alex, Silver and me decided to visit the Louvre Museum together. We were all ready to leave. Except of course, Chris.

"Oh my god. Hurry up!" Sonic mumbled to himself. He looked at me. "Is he always like this?"

"Yep." I said keeping an eye out for Jacques. Chris finally came down.

"You look great." Alex said kissing his boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah can we go now?" Sonic snapped walking out of the hotel. We were now standing outside the hotel looking at the map.

"Bonjour!" Holy shit, please not him.

"Jacques are you ok?" Alex asked, smirking at me. That little-

"Yes I am fine." He answered glaring at me. Sonic grabbed my hand.

"Well let's get going guys." He said quickly, dragging me away.

"Maybe Jacques could come with us?" Alex suggested. Chris stepped on his foot.

"I don't think that's necessary. Have a good day!" Chris said. Jacques walked into the hotel.

"Alex what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

"I was only joking. You should have seen your faces. They were priceless." Sonic started to play fight with Alex. Again, the French bystanders looked at us like we were psychos.

"Could you guys behave?" Silver hissed. Almost as embarrassed as I am. We arrived at the Louvre. And we started taking pictures of each other (that sounds really weird. I can't think of any other way to put it) we walked around the museum trying to find the Mona Lisa. We found it but we could barely see it. There was so much people crowding around it. Sonic tried to fight his way through the crowd.

"Is that it?" I heard him yell. He walked away back to us. "It's so small."  
>"Well what did you expect? It wasn't going to be massive." Silver said.<p>

After we left the Louvre we walked through the park outside.

"Ah! It's such a nice day." Sonic said. I grabbed his hand. I heard Chris making gagging sounds behind me.

"Are you jealous that you two don't show much affection as we do?" I asked smirking. Chris blushed and looked down in shame.

"It's not like…" Alex cut him off.

"What we do is none of your business." He said sternly.

"Oooh I see someone is getting mad." Sonic joked, laughing at Alex's sudden change of emotion. Alex took a challenging step forward and grabbed Sonic's arm. Why is Alex so mad?

"Listen, blue boy. Not everyone is sex-crazed animals like you. So can you and and your little boyfriend back off." Sonic stepped closer to Alex.

"Or what? You're going to try and shoot me again?" Alex lost it. He smacked Sonic violently on the cheek. Sonic immediately fell to the ground. People around us gasped. I glared at Alex in astonishment. Alex looked at Sonic in fear and ran off.

"Alex!" Chris tried to call after him. But he didn't chase after him. I helped Sonic up.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Sonic!" Oh. My. God. Fucking Jacques ran up to us. Where did he come from? Was he stalking us? He checked Sonic's head. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." He pushed Jacques lightly away. "Could you not touch me that way? That's my boyfriend's job." Jacques glared at me.

"We'll take you back to the hotel." I suggested.

"No. We have to find, Alex." Chris snorted.

"Why do you want to find him after what happened?"

"It was a joke. I'm not ruining this trip because one little joke went wrong." He started walking ahead and turned around to the rest of us. "Are you coming or not?" Chris shrugged and followed Sonic. I wasn't going to be left with 'him'. I was about to walk off until he gripped onto my shoulder and swung me around.

"Listen here. If you ever do that again. I will make you wish you never did it." He hissed. He was talking about yesterday. I pushed him away.

"I don't need to listen to you." I quickly walked away from him. I managed to catch up with the rest.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing. Let's find, Alex."

After an hour of searching we still couldn't find Alex. We called him ten times and he's not answering. It's fucking ridiculous. Is this guy sulking because Sonic mentioned something of the past? Be a man and get over it. But I guess he was pretty scarred after that event. Even I get the shivers about. I was hysteric that day. When I think about what happened and look at Sonic. I feel so scared of losing him again. That's why I don't want him anywhere near Jacques. Anyway, why didn't Chris chase after Alex? It would save us a lot of time.

"Oh, Shads stop sulking around." Chris teased trying to cheer his own self up.

"Your boyfriend is the one sulking around." I snapped back.

"You're the one who started all of this." He answered back.

"You guys, stop arguing!" Silver yelled. Suddenly we heard someone running behind us. It was Alex.

"Alex, wait up!" Chris screamed, chasing after him. Sonic joined in. I have to say. Him and Chris are very fast runners.

"Should we catch up with them?" Silver asked looking at me.

"Nah. Let's just leave it to them." We wondered around the street a bit looking at shops.

"What did Jacques say to you?" Silver asked.

"He was threatening me not to punch him again." Silver frowned.

"He shouldn't be treating you like that. He's not in our school. He's an adult."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I mumbled. I was admiring diamond rings outside a jewellery shop. Oh shit, the promise ring. I haven't given it to him yet. "Silver I want to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone." His face lit up.

"Sure! What is it?"

"I'm planning to give Sonic a promise ring." His eyes widened.

"A promise ring…"

"Yeah. We made a confession to each other months ago that we wanted to get married. I just wanted the ring to remind us of that."

"Wow." Now I was the one frowning.

"What? Why is it such a shock for you?"  
>"You want to get…married?"<p>

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"No I'm fine with the gay marriage. But the problem is will you be together til then."

"Excuse me?" Silver walked away from the shop.

"You see. Normally couples in high school never see each other again. You probably want to do this now. But later you might be drifting apart." I clenched my fists.

"But that won't happen." I grumbled.

"How do you know?" Why is Silver trying to take the good from this? Shouldn't he be happy for me?

"I don't understand why you would put it that way." I asked looking at the concrete floor. Silver took a while to answer.

"It's because I care about you."

"Yeah and you were the one that wanted Sonic and me together. And now you're against it?"

"I don't want to argue about it. Let's just forget about this conversation." What's up with him? He's meant to be my friend. Why would he be suddenly all, protective over me? He was the one that wanted us together. He got what he wanted. I got a text from Sonic. They found Alex. He ran back to the Hotel. I told him we'd meet him there. I couldn't be bothered to tell Silver so I walked past him hoping he'd get the message. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist.

"Could you let go of me, please?" I asked firmly, trying to wriggle away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am!" I hissed, yanking my wrist away.

"I'm sorry." I looked at Silver.

"It's ok."

"If you want to get married to Sonic. Then I'm fine with that. If you want I can help you give him the ring." I smiled.

"Thank you. They found Alex. They're at the hotel." We walked to hotel talking about Paris. We got in the hotel to see Sonic talking to Jacques. I stormed up to Sonic and grabbed his arm.

"Shads what are you…" I dragged him away, leading him to our room.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked completely oblivious to what I asked him before.

"You promised me that you wouldn't get close to him." I yelled. Why am I yelling?

"What so I can't talk to him?" Sonic snapped.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Sonic pushed me back to get to the door.

"Stop trying to control me? I understand you don't like him. I promised that I wouldn't get closer to him. What else do you want?"

"To keep your promises!" I shouted.

"Your such a jerk!" Sonic screamed before storming out of the room. I sat on the bed. What am I doing? Why am I so mad? I take out the velvet box and sigh. How am I supposed to give this to him when we're constantly fighting? Maybe I won't be able to give it to him at all

…

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's shit I know. I writing on my new story and I want it to be right. So I rushed it again. Hey! At least you got a chapter (to the people who don't get it! ) Anyway to the lovely readers. I'm sorry it's bad. You guys are such nice people for being patient and saying nice things. Thanks. I left the chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I? Naughty me! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chappie! I'm going to upload my new story also soon. If you don't like it, don't read it. And I'll still be writing this, so don't worry. So what will happen next?

…..

Chapter 7

Shadow's POV

About 2 weeks has passed now since our little fight. And Sonic's been ignoring me. Can you believe it? I thought we would be over this. But I guess we're not. Every time we're in the hotel room, Sonic completely blanks me. And we're now sleeping in separate beds. Now you're probably thinking that I should just patch things up with him. But I'm pissed off with him too. No, angry with him because, guess what? He's gone off with fucking Jacques again! And he's started to put his arm around him. Don't touch my boyfriend you prick! Anyway, there is no way that I'm gonna be able to give him the ring now. We're leaving Paris in two days and I haven't gone out much. I'm not really bothered. Chris and Alex have been out loads. And I don't know where Silver is. What about, Knuckles? No, he'll be all over Jet. Hey, what about Cherie! I walked out of the hotel and headed towards the bakery shop.

It was very busy today, so I waited for the shop to get quieter. She started to notice me then.

"Ah Shadow. Bonjour! Are you buying anything?" She asked, smiling.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." I replied.

"What's wrong?" I hesitated to answer.

"Well my boyfriend and me had a ridiculous fight 2 weeks ago and he's ignoring me. And going off with another man." Cherie frowned.

"Oh dear. Who is the man that your boyfriend likes?" I winced at her question. 'Liked'?

"His name is Jacques, he's our tour guide." Cherie scowled and slammed a cup on the counter.

"That's my boyfriend!" She growled. What? Jacques is Cherie's boyfriend? I backed away a bit. Wow, she's scary when angry.

"Yeah well, he's flirting with Sonic." I stated. Trying to be careful with what I say.

"That bastard! I knew there was something dodgy about him." And shouted something in French.

"I didn't know he's your boyfriend?"

"Oui, we're met at The Louvre and he was saying that he has never met anyone so beautiful as me." She hissed. Not directly at me though. I would have left the shop by now.

"He said the same thing to Sonic. And he kissed his hand." Cherie screamed and grabbed her bag from the shelf.

"Where is he? I want to kill him!" She yelled.

"A-At the hotel." I stammered. She stormed out of the pastry shop, heading back to the hotel. I started to catch up with her. I really wanted to see this. Jacques and Sonic were walking back with the group of boys to the hotel, talking. When Jacques caught sight of Cherie, he started to look nervous. She slapped him violently against the cheek and started to scream at him in French. Sonic looked at me confusedly. I avoided his eye contact and watched in entertainment as Cherie started hitting Jacques with her handbag. All the other boys were laughing.

It was now the evening and Sonic hasn't said anything to me about what happened earlier. I guess he's hearing it from the bruised up bastard. Cherie stormed off home in a huff. I asked if I could give her company. She smiled at me evilly and said,

"I need to plan my revenge. See you tomorrow." And walked off, cackling like a witch. She is seriously disturbing me now.

I walked towards my hotel room, dreading to see Sonic ignore me. But I bumped into Silver instead.

"Hey, Shads! I've been looking for you." Silver greeted, smiling.

"Well I'm heading back to my room."  
>"Have you two broken up?" What? Why is he asking this?<p>

"I don't think so, why?"

"You two look distant. Did you fight?" I looked down at the carpet.

"Yeah we did. Now he's ignoring me." We were both standing at the door leading to my room. Oh joy.

"Want me to come in with you? To make it less awkward?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, sure." I opened the door and strangely enough. No one was there. We both walked in.

Sonic's POV

"Sonic." Jacques repeated. I was in a daze staring at the wall. I had no idea Jacques had a girlfriend! I feel so stupid. He was like this with everyone. I'm such an idiot with me thinking he said I was the one. We're barely know each other. And we live 5 hours apart. I was only going off with Jacques to prove a point with Shadow that I can do what I want. But now….I don't think it was such a great idea.

"Sonic, please forgive me. That girl was an ex…" I chuckled at his excuse. It was clear they were currently going out.

"I don't really care. Who you go out with is not any of my business. We're just friends, right?" Jacques shuffled awkwardly around in his chair.

"I thought we were something more."  
>"Do you not get it? I'm going out with Shadow." Even though it doesn't feel like it at the moment, all because of me. I felt guilty after everything I've done to him. He only cares and loves me. Well I think he does. I'm not sure anymore. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. The first time I met, Shadow. I felt like I died and woke up in heaven. I really thought it was love at first sight. It must have been, I completely dropped Knuckles and went for him. But now I don't feel the same as I was a year ago. I feel like I'm even more in love with him and if he goes. I don't know how I would cope. I couldn't cope at all with the 'Alex' situation. I confessed that I wanted to marry him for fuck's sake! That obviously must mean something, right? That's it. I really do love him. I already caused enough pain for him. I want to fix it now. I rose up from my seat.<p>

"Where are you going?" Jacques asked, desperately.

"Fix yourself up. You'll never find the right person, being who you are now." And started heading to our hotel room. Where I can apologize to him.

Shadow's POV

"Did you see the fight, earlier. It was so hilarious, seeing Jacques' face. That bastard deserved it." I said quickly, trying to stop the tension flooding in the room. Silver was acting strange. My back was turned, so I was facing the window. So I can distract myself. I heard shuffling behind me. "So…." I turned around and he was standing right there. He almost scared me to death. "Jeez don't do that again." I tried to walk past him. But he immediately grabbed my wrists, very tightly. "What are you doing? That hurts." I squealed, ridiculously.

"You don't get it, do you?" He murmured. God, he's scaring me. Is he going to murder me?

"No I don't get it, could you please explain to me?" I said trying to wriggle free from his strong grip. He shoved me against a wall.

"Haven't you noticed how I feel about you?" ….What?….It can be.

"What do you mean?" I gasped. He leaned in closer to me.

"I love you." He loves me. Silver loves me. This can't be right. I tried to break free again.

"Let me go. You're straight! You can't love me!" Silver threw me on the bed. I landed with a thud. He hovered over me. His face was getting dangerously close to me again. "Silver, please." I begged. Someone banging on the door interrupted us.

"Hey! Let me in!" It was Sonic. I attempted to push Silver away from me again. But his grip was becoming tighter, more painful. I couldn't bear to look at him. I was so frightened what he was going to do to me? Was he going to rape me?

"Ignore them." Silver mumbled, chuckling to himself.

Sonic's POV

Right. I'm outside our room. What was I gonna say? I dunno. I'll just stick to my true feelings. God, I sound like a girl. I turn the knob. It wouldn't open. That's strange. Maybe I fucked up with the key. I took another attempt. It still wouldn't open. I was starting to panic a little. What is he doing in there? Is he going to commit suicide? I started violently banging on the door.

"Hey! Let me in!" I yelled. There was no answer. Why was that idiot not answering? Maybe I could ask the staff to open it. No, forget it! I have no choice then to knock the door down. I started kicking the door with all my might. I could hear Knuckles at the end of the corridor yelling,

"Sonic! What the fuck are you doing?" All the boys started to notice me. Why is everyone so fucking nosy? Knuckles ran up to me.

"Do you need help?" I frowned at him and carried on kicking. He joined in. I'm not a little girl. I can knock down a door. A group was starting to gather around us. We're almost there.

Shadow's POV

It was hopeless. I couldn't fight back. He's so strong. I feel like crying. But I'm a man. So I'm going to be tough. That's not what my body is saying. Silver was kissing my neck. Every kiss was sending shivers down my body and not good ones either. The banging was still continuing outside.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed.

"Because I love you. Don't worry, I'll help you to love me too." He replied.

"You're crazy. I'll never love you." He smirked and kissed me roughly. Shoving his tongue down my throat. It was horrible. I heard a slam. The door was open.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard Knuckles yell. Silver finally pulled away from me. "Silver? Are you insane?" I got away and saw Sonic who was staring at me in disgust. I walked up to him.

"Sonic, I can explain." Sonic slapped me, rather violently against my cheek. I winced at the contact. I looked at Sonic. Tears were falling out of his eyes.

"I thought you love me?" He choked.

"I do." I tried to grab his arms. He pushed me away.

"Don't you dare touch me! Ever again." He whispered. He said it so coldly. I noticed that everyone was watching outside. Even Chris. He was shaking his head at me in disappointment. "I can't believe I even thought you were the one for me. You've turned me into a fool." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"If you just listened to what happened."

"NO! I don't want to!" He screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone else glared at me.

"Shadow…" Silver started to say.

"Get out." I said. No one moved. "GET OUT!" Silver walked out of the room, smirking at me. Knuckles walked out after him.

"Knuckles do you really believe I did that?" I asked. He didn't answer. I slammed the door after him. What have I done? No, what has Silver done? I pulled out the box. I gripped it tightly. That's it. It's over between us. I didn't feel like crying anymore. Maybe this was the way to be. I chucked it out of the window. All of my love and happiness went away with it. I'll never forgive myself for this.

…

! SHADOW, YOU IDIOT YOU THREW THE FUCKING RING OUT OF THE WINDOW! SILVER IS MORE OF AN ASSHOLE THAN JACQUES! I can't believe I wrote this. That's it. It's over...Just joking, you really think I'll end the story like this? Well maybe I will. But I'd rather not. A few more chapters until it's the end of Sonadow High School FOR GOOD! I'm starting a new story so don't you dare bug me about making another one! :(

Peace Out xxx


	8. Chapter 8

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN, OK? I was put off this story for a while. But please, God. Make something go right in this chapter. I'm still mad at fucking Silver. Ugh I hate him more than Jacques and that's saying something. Anyways like my new story, The Love Square? If you haven't read it yet (boo you!) check it out. I would really appreciate it. I reached more than 30 comments! Woo hoo! Thank you so much, guys!

…

Chapter 8

Shadow's POV

"Shads? Shads!" I heard someone for the 20th time calling through the hotel door. Sonic didn't come back to the room last night. So I'm guessing he went over to Jacques or something. I hope he's happy. I tried to muffle the voice with my pillows, trying to bury myself deeper from the world. Oh, how I hate the world right now. Silver tried to make his move on me (more like trying to rape me) last night and Sonic saw. Now he never wants to see me again and I threw the promise ring out of the window. What a great way to finish the trip. We're not exactly finished yet. All of us are going to this fancy French restaurant, tonight. And we're leaving tomorrow evening. I can't wait to get back home and move schools. Do you really think I'll be still going to Trinity High after this? All the boys hate me now, even Chris.

"Shads!" I pulled the covers off my head.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I yelled. There was a pause.

"It's me…" Sonic?

"Who?"  
>"Cherie." I sunk back in my bed.<p>

"What do you want?" I moaned.  
>"I heard about what happened last night." Well news sure travels fast.<br>"Are you going to tell me how disgusting I am?" I groaned.

"No. I know you would never do that. We can still fix this. Come on let me in!" She cried. I sighed and opened the door. Cherie walked in looking around the hotel room.

"You, boys must be rich." She gasped.

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving the school when I get back." Cherie frowned.

"You can't be serious. You going to give up that easily?" She snorted.

"Well yeah, everyone hates me." I grumbled. "I'm not sure if I can get out of this room."

"Shadow, what really happened?" The horrible scenes of last night flashed in my head.

"Silver forced himself on me. And everyone saw that it was my fault." I said looking down.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Cherie said and she smirked evilly. What is her plan? And will Sonic forgive me?

Chris' POV (oh yeah babay! Wasn't expecting that, were ya!)

The atmosphere is so tense. Alex, Knuckles, Jet, myself and Sonic was sitting in the cafe. No one has checked on Shadow. No one has even mentioned Shadow since we came downstairs. Sonic looks like a mess, with his head bowed down sniffing. He stayed over at Knuckles' room and apparently he's been crying all night.

"We're leaving tomorrow, guys." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Can't wait." Sonic grumbled. Knuckles was nearly starting to lose his patience on Sonic's grief.

"Has everyone had a good time?" Jet added in trying to liven up the mood. The rest of the gang nodded except for Sonic who started to cry.

"For fuck's sake!" Knuckles spat; he stormed over to Sonic and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Get over yourself, Sonic! Can't you see? It was Silver who forced himself on him. You could practically see fear in Shadow's eyes. And then you go off, again, making assumptions. It's your fault that you're in this mess. And you should start fixing it!" Sonic glared at Knuckles, tears still rolling down his eyes. He wiped it away with his hand.

"I don't need to fix anything. But I'll at least get over it. I can go to the eating event with Jacques." Sonic said and walked out of the café. Jet punched Knuckles in the arm.

"Well done! Make things worse why don't you?" Jet yelled.

"What? I snapped him out of it. You should be grateful." Knuckles growled holding his shoulder. Oh boy. This is just getting worse and worse.

Shadow's POV

"No way!" I retorted. She can't be serious.

"Then why did you buy it?" Cherie asked, pacing up and down the room.

"Because I thought I would have a chance with him." I moaned.

"Well you still do have a chance, please?" I sighed.

"What if it's stuck in the sewers?" I questioned.

"Then we'll get it. Duh! It's sapphire you have there and I'm not letting you waste it. You're an idiot to throw it out of the window in the first place." I scoffed and grabbed my shoes.

"Fine, can we just find it before I change my mind." If you wondering what the hell is going on, Cherie is insisting that I find the ring I threw out last night. I think this is just a waste of time. But whatever, I walked through the hotel reception and walked past Knuckles. He looked at me, guiltily not knowing what to say. I just ignored him and walked away.

"Wait!" He finally called out. I felt something grab my arm. "Listen. I knew it wasn't like you to do that." He said knowingly. "I want to help you." Why does he want to help me? I hesitated. I don't want anyone really getting involved but what choice do I have?

"If you really want to." I answered quietly. Knuckles smiled.

"So we're finding a promise ring?" Knuckles asked, whilst walking with Cherie and I. I introduced him to her earlier. We were now walking around the hotel looking closely for the ring. It could be anywhere, the pavement, the road, the…sewers. I shivered thinking about having to climb down there for nothing. Sonic isn't going to forgive me if I flash some jewellery at him. Or maybe he will? "We haven't got that much time. Everyone is going to the restaurant in two hours." Knuckles informed. An hour later, we still can't find it.

"Let's split up. It might be easier for us." Cherie suggested suddenly. We agreed and split up. I walked around a corner and noticed something sparkling from the distance. It was blue. Could it be the ring? I ran to the source of blue (not the sky -_-) and saw the ring…. in the hands of a squirrel. Great. I don't want to go anywhere near it. There was one time in New York when I was going out with Chris. We were hanging around in Central Park, we were playing soccer and the ball got stuck in the tree. And Chris being such a big baby didn't want to go up the tree. So I climbed the huge tree and found the ball. I was about to go down until a squirrel jumped on my head and started attacking me. I lost my balance and fell off the tree. I broke a few bones but I could have nearly died. I swore I would never go near a squirrel again. And here I am standing in front of a squirrel with my last chance with Sonic in the squirrel's mouth. I was starting to panic. I couldn't walk away. But I couldn't go near it either. I looked around the street. There are no trees nearby, so I might be ok. I took an attempt to grab the squirrel but instead it jumped on my leg and started scratching me.

"Holy Shit!" I cried in pain, trying to get the fucker off and grab the ring. I saw Knuckles running towards me. I was screaming like a girl and the whole street was watching. After a few minutes, Knuckles managed to get it off. I heard something hit the floor. A flash of blue, hitting my eyes.

"Oh la la! The ring!" Cherie exclaimed and grabbed it. She started wearing and admiring it. "Your boyfriend is such an idiot. He's so lucky!" I blushed.

"Well, we've found the ring let's rush back to get ready." Knuckles urged, looking paranoid. We rushed back to the hotel to get ready to go to the restaurant. We headed for the lift until we bumped into a certain someone.

"Shadow…." He said quietly. It was Silver. I chose to ignore and walk up the stairs instead. "Shadow, please listen to me." He tried to grab my arm but I punched him square in the face. He fell down with a bang. Images started to flash back in my head; tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Don't ever talk to me or touch me again, do you understand!" I screamed and ran up the stairs. Look at me. I'm such a drama queen. I heard Cherie's voice trying to call after me. But I didn't want anyone in my room. I ran in and locked the door. But then I froze. I can't be crying over this. I have to fix my mistakes and get back with Sonic. Not spend the whole night crying. I left the door as it is, unlocked and started to change. Cool, there are no more tears in my eyes. I started to get ready. Cherie eventually came into the room.

"I'm surprised you even left it open." She said simply. I looked at her and smiled.

"Why should I lock it? You're helping me get Sonic back, right?"

"Of course!" I looked at the clock; well it's time to go. I took the ring from Cherie's manicured finger.

"Let's go then." I said simply. Trying to act confident, but I was worried at the same time. Worried that he won't forgive me.

…

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't published anything. I've been lazy. Also sorry the chapter is short. I wanted to make the next chapter really good. Wow this chapter is really fucking short. Oh well at least you got something. To say sorry I'll post another chapter on LS and start writing a one shot. Bye bye, the next chapter better be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is. Let's see what happens. Thanks for all the positive feedback on The Love Square. I was worried you guys wouldn't like it. Love you all. Muah!

…..

Chapter 9

Shadow's POV

Well here goes nothing. Knuckles and I was walking to the grand restaurant next to the river. It looked very expensive and very huge.

"Wow." Knuckles gasped. I looked at the ring nervously. What was I going to say to him? If I give him this ring, will he accept it? Oh shit, I've never been so scared. Scared of rejection. I felt a hand brush on my shoulder.

"Chill out, man. Sonic will forgive you. He has to." He assured me. I smiled weakly. I don't feel like smiling. I am shaking like crazy and I feel like I'm going to throw up all over my suit. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was like walking into a castle. White chandeliers, butlers everywhere and everyone was wearing elegant clothes, happily talking. The whole restaurant was rented out for the boys, so everyone was sitting in their friendship groups. I remembered that no one was talking to me. But whatever I was too focused on what to say to Sonic. I can see him a few tables away. Talking to Jacques. That little bastard. After all he has done to Cherie, he has the audacity to even sit with him? We were led to the table that just so happened to have Silver on it. I froze in my spot. No stop. Focus. We're getting Sonic back.

I reluctantly sat down. Knuckles looked at me. I smiled at him.

"What's up, guys?" Knuckles greeted. Chris, Alex, Silver, Tails and Jet were sitting on the table. It was very awkward. Chris was watching me, but I ignored him. Knuckles nudged me in the hips.

"Ouch." I gasped.

"You weren't paying attention to me." Knuckles hissed.

"What do you want?"  
>"When are you gonna do it?"<p>

"I don't know. Just wait a while." I said. He nodded and started talking to Jet. Chris was still watching me. I was trying my hardest to ignore him.

"I'm sorry." Chris suddenly said. I looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you like I should of. I knew it wasn't your intention to do what you did last night." He said whilst glaring at Silver, who was looking down. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"If you want me to talk to Sonic…" He suggested.

"It's alright I got it under control." I said. He looked at me weirdly and looked at Sonic. I looked over too and he didn't look very happy. Should I do it now? I was starting to hesitate.

"Go on, Shads. Do it now!" Knuckles urged.

"No, not now." I replied firmly.

"Shads, can I talk to you for a second." Silver said, quickly getting up from his seat. I hesitated. He does look guilty. (NOOO DON'T DO IT SHADS!)

"Ok, but it better be quick." He nodded and followed me out into the entrance. I turned to face him, getting a safe distance away from him. In case he did something. I don't know why I'm talking to him in the first place.

"Shadow I can explain." Please do. "I was drunk last night I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You said you loved me. Is that true." He sighed and bowed his head,

"Yes. I was so depressed that you wouldn't feel the same."  
>"So you thought drinking was the answer?" He nodded. "Silver you were my first ever friend in Los Angeles. So your friendship really does mean a lot to me." He looked at me and smiled sadly.<p>

"You're going to say you want us to be friends, right?"

"Yeah. I love Sonic. I love you but just not that way. I'm sorry."  
>"It's ok. I'm glad we made this clear. Could you forgive me for this?"<p>

"I forgave you ages ago." He smiled. I pulled him in for a hug. And luckily he didn't do anything. His excuse was believable. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's for all the grief you've went through for me. Find someone else who'll love you, like you love me (does that make sense?)"

"Ok." We walked back into the restaurant.

Sonic's POV

"Come on, Sonic! If you drink it, you will have made a new start and can get over that, Shadow." One of my friends urged me. At Trinity High there's a tradition that to show people that you are over a lover, you write their name on paper, drink a shot of vodka and cross out their name. It's a pointless tradition I know. Us boys are very weird.

"I don't need to do something that'll prove I'm over him." I snorted. Someone was already writing down Shadow's name already. I don't really want to do this. I love Shadow and I know something must have happened before I came into the room. I know him and Silver wouldn't be capable of doing anything to hurt me. Why would they? But I can't help feel that not being with him is the right thing to do. No it can't be. Shut up. A small cup, filled with liquid was shoved in front of me.

"Come on. You're over him. Show us." They started to cheer. Oh god, someone help.

Shadow's POV

Silver stopped in his tracks as soon as he got inside the restaurant. He was looking over at Sonic's table.

"He's going to do the 'Drink and get over him' act." He gasped. What the fuck?

"What is that?" I asked. He shook his head and pushed me towards the table.

"If you ever want to be with Sonic again. Stop him." Oh my gosh! I remember. If you drink it, you'll never be with your lover again. Holy shit, I must stop him. I ran to his table as fast as I can.

"Stop!" I shouted. People were already looking at me. Sonic raised the cup to his lips with the pen ready to cross my name out. Ready to cross me out of his life. I couldn't let that happen. "SONIC!"  
>He was so close to drinking it. But I knocked the cup off his hands, smashing onto the floor. Everyone gasped and looked at me. Sonic stared at me in shock. "Sonic, please don't do this. I love you." His face-hardened.<p>

"Then why did you…"

"He was drunk." I cut in. "He didn't know what he was doing. I can't believe you even thought I'd do that to you."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry for all things I've done in the past. I'm sorry when I upset you or hurt you. I promise that I'll become a better man for you. I'll do anything for you. Do you forgive me?" I don't know what was going through Sonic's head at the moment. But I really hope it isn't negative things. Yes, I've made lots of mistakes. But he has too. That's what makes our love stronger. Sonic looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." He whispered. "I don't think I can." I looked at him in disbelief. I can't believe it. It's over between us, Forever. I immediately walked out of the restaurant, with tears running down my eyes. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I found myself on the bridge. I was on this bridge last time, when I was lost. I leaned on it, looking at the clear sky. Stars and moons were all over. I wiped my tears. Maybe I'll be able to get over this. People always say first love doesn't last. Oh fuck, my life is so messed up right now. Will I be able to get over it? I realised the padlocks below me, fastened on the bridge. That could have been Sonic and me. But we're not together. Stop it, Shadow! Get over yourself! Maybe I should just kill myself to stop these thoughts. Someone interrupted my suicidal thoughts then.

"Shadow!" I heard someone yell after me. I couldn't make out whom it was. My eyes were so teary. It was blue. "Shadow, I called ya fifty fucking times." Sonic?

"S-Sonic what are you doing here?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I think I changed my mind. I couldn't bear to be without you. We can work on this and become better together." I squealed and hugged him, spinning him around.

"Thank you!" He giggled. Our lips smashed together hungrily. Oh god. It feels great to kiss him again. We kissed for a while. I think it was the longest time we've ever kissed for. But it felt great. Then I remembered. The ring in my pocket. "Sonic, do you love me?" I breathed heavily from our intimate contact. He gave me a look like I was stupid.

"Of course I love ya." He breathed back. I pulled out the ring. I showed it to him. He gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh my god," He gasped.

"Sonic. I love you. I want to marry you in future. This ring represents what I want in the future for you to be my partner or whatever they call it these days. I want to be with you forever, I promise." I chuckled. Sonic was crying. "Oh don't cry." I said rubbing his shoulders. "So what do you say? Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do!" He squealed. Oh thank god. He took the ring and put it on. He admired it, still crying. "It's beautiful."

"It's real sapphire."

"How can you afford that?" Sonic sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"It's a secret. What the most important thing is that we're going to get married."

"I can't wait. Can I just say that I want to get married on the beach in January."  
>"Why January? It's gonna be freezing!"<p>

"That's around the time we first met." Sonic replied, pulling a confused face.

"Sure. It's amazing that you can remember the month." He frowned.

"It was on your first day of school. And you had that ridiculous haircut." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey! You had that ridiculous fringe and you kept saying 'Yo! Wazzup, man'" I impersonated him, walking around funny. Sonic laughed.

"I know, but when I started to go out with you. I felt myself changing."

"Your sex drive is still with you and your Brooklyn accent." He laughed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the hotel.

"What about the restaurant?" He snorted.

"Forget that! We're having sex!"

The next morning, I woke up naked, lying next to Sonic. Who was sleeping peacefully beside me. The ring was still on his finger. I smiled to myself. I can't believe I did it and he said yes. It feels kind of weird knowing that you're going to marry this guy in the future. He started to wake up.

"Good morning, baby." Sonic mumbled, ruffling his hair. He looked at my chest and smirked. "Where did you get those abs?" Huh? Since when have I got any abs? He's the one that's got it all. I looked down and he suddenly grabbed my nose. "Ha! Fooled ya!" He teased. I frowned. That wasn't very nice. He kissed me and jumped out of bed heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going in the shower. If you wanna join me, I'll leave the door open." He winked and walked in. I'm not missing a chance to do this alone with him. I headed straight for the bathroom to join my soon-to-be-husband.

…..

Yay! They're together again! And Sonic said yes to the promise ring, Thank goodness! The next chapter will be the last chapter and that will be all. I'll make it very clear in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. If you haven't read The Love Square read it! Dammit! Support my new OC, Taylor! He's very nervous telling you guys about his 'adventure' with 3 guys.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter…and you know what that means right? NO MORE SONADOW HIGH SCHOOL! You lot have completely sucked me dry of ideas for this. After this chapter that is it. So don't ask me for another one. I've done THREE! I really want to do new ones and I know this is a really popular story (thanks to everyone who has commented, favourites and put it on their alerts). But some things have to end. Like Harry Potter and Twilight is going to end soon, is it? I dunno. I'm not a big fan of it. But Harry Potter has finished. SHS has finished.

I'm sorry if you don't like that. It's very nice of you guys to want more. But I seriously can't write anymore of this. The stories will end up really shit eventually. Thank you for loving this. I get happy after every comment I read. I'll just shut up and write this before I have an emotional breakdown.

…

Chapter 10

Shadow's POV

At 7pm, we're leaving Paris. Thank god. I've never had to deal with so much drama at once, But hey, at least Sonic is happy to marry me. After Sonic and me had a shower…together. We got ready to go downstairs. We headed to the café, holding hands. He was still wearing the ring. He looked at me and smiled. I felt so happy and relieved to be holding his hand again. His hands are so soft. Chris saw us and smiled.

"I see that you've made up." He said, looking as relieved as I am.

"Yep and check this out. We're going to get married." Sonic squealed, flashing the sapphire ring. Chris jaw dropped and screamed.

"Congratulations!" He squealed holding both of us tightly. Knuckles and Alex walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Shadow did it!" Chris squealed.

"Congrats. I knew you would be able to pull it off." Knuckles said the last bit quietly so only I could hear.

"Thanks." I said. I saw Silver on the other side of the hotel, smiling at us. I knew Silver wouldn't be able to come over. Not after what he did. Unless….

"Sonic. Could you please talk to Silver? I don't want us hating on him." I asked. Sonic looked at him and sighed.

"Alright. Only because of this ring." He walked over to Silver. They talked for a bit and gave each other a hug. They both came back to us.

"Congratulations on the promise ring." Silver said shyly. I smiled at him. I know he was still embarrassed about the little kiss I gave him yesterday.

"Thanks." One of teachers walked in the café.

"Boys! As you know we are leaving in 9 hours. So make sure your bags are packed. You can do what you like but make sure you come back before 6pm. Understand?" The boys nodded.

"Why don't we have a day out, just the two of us?" I suggested. Sonic smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

We packed before leaving to look around Paris a bit more before we left. I decided to go to the bakery to say goodbye to Cherie. She has done a lot for me. We walked in and was greeted by the smell of bread.

"That smells good!" Sonic gasped, walking up to the counter. Cherie walked out of the kitchen; she saw me and smiled,

"Oh my goodness, how did it go?" I pointed at Sonic's ring that was secure on his finger. She screamed and hugged me. "I knew you'd do it. I'm so proud of you!" Sonic looked at her in confusion.

"Oh Cherie, this is my boyfriend, Sonic." Cherie shook his hand.

"Oh your gorgeous, no wonder Jacques wanted to give you the time of day."

"Uh thanks I guess." Sonic replied awkwardly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sonic ran up to the glass display and examined it.

"Yes, please."

"I'll have to pay for it, right?" I asked.

"No, you're leaving today, it's on me. Oh Shadow I got exciting news."

"What is it?" I asked, watching Sonic eating a strawberry tart.

"I'm moving to LA." My jaw dropped.

"No way."

"When I first met you, I became inspired to move to my dream place. I've used all my savings. And have gone to your hotel a couple of times to talk to your teachers about giving me a job at your school teaching Cookery. Isn't that great?" She squealed.

"It's fantastic. I'm so happy for you." I hugged her. "I came by to say Thank you for everything you've done for me. Without you I don't think Sonic and me would be together. I'm so glad I met you."

"Oh I'm glad I met you too."

"Thanks for the cake." Sonic said, trying to not sound rude. We both laughed at him. We left the shop and waved at Cherie through the window. I happy that she is doing what she wants for a change. And I'm going to see her everyday. For a few hours, Sonic and me held hands and walked around Paris. We ended up going to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Afterwards we went to a small café nearby. Sonic was looking at me and smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I'm so happy that I met you." Sonic said simply and kissed me. I held his hand.

"I'm happy that I met you too." I replied. We sat in silence.

"I never I'd be feeling like this though. I feel like without you, I'm weak. You make me feel complete."

"That's probably the most corniest thing you've ever said."

"But it's true, Shads."

"I know. I feel the same."

"I need to get you a ring."

"Know you don't."

"I do or I'm the girl in this relationship."

"You are the girl." We both laughed. The waiter brought us our food. We looked at it in curiosity. We decided to order each other's food.

"Shads, what the hell did you order me?" Sonic asked in panic.

"It's snails, a French delicacy." Sonic looked at me in disgust.

"You bitch!" I laughed evilly. I secretly pointed at the waiter who was watching us.

"You have to eat it or you'll upset the waiter." Sonic sighed and grabbed a snail and just shoved it in his mouth. His face expression changed and he started to chew the food slowly. Was he enjoying it? When he finished swallowing, he ate another one. I was a bit disappointed.

"Do you really like that stuff?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Do want one?" He asked, shoving one in my face. I turned my face away from the putrid smell.

"Get that shit away from me." I yelled. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a pissed off waiter.

"Well done for getting us kicked out." Sonic said, laughing.

"Shut up." I grumbled, kicking a can down the street. Sonic grabbed my hand. It was so nice and warm. He squeezed it.

"I love you though." Sonic said and grabbed my face to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. Every time he kisses me. I fall in love with all over him again. I'm so grateful that my parents decided to move here. If not I would have married Chris maybe and that would be quite creepy. I still can't believe I used to go out with him. He acts girlier than me and girls loved him. Anyway I'm glad that I met him. And hopefully we'll get married in a few years time. Hopefully.

5 Years Later…

I feel so fucking sick. I need to throw up, but I'll ruin my suit.

"Shadow calm down. It'll be fine." Chris assured me.

"What if he doesn't turn up? What if he's changed his mind? I mean we're only 22 after all." Chris hit me hard in the shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? You've been together for 6 years! He wants to freaking marry you! Now man up and come on. We have to be there like now." I sighed and walked out of the hotel. This is it. 5 years ago, I promised him that we'd get married. And this is the day. I know he wouldn't run off but I'm scared things won't turn out right. I mean my parents were fine with me getting married to him. My dad didn't exactly agree to getting married at 22. But I couldn't wait. I want him to be finally mine.

I got in the car and started to head for Santa Monica beach. Where we had our first date. Where he confessed his love to me. It was quite warm for January and the sun was shining through the palm trees. We arrived at the place where it would finally happen. I saw Cherie standing at the alter with Maria and Sonia. She saw me and ran up to the car. She pulled me out.

"Quick, Sonic's going to be here any minute." Cherie hissed in her thick French accent. She moved to LA straight after we left Paris and started teaching us the next term. It was so much fun. When we graduated, she started to open a patisserie. It's so popular; I'm surprised she was able to close the shop today. I was dragged to alter. I saw my family and friends sitting down, smiling at me. I turned to Maria.

"You look beautiful today." I said. She smiled at grabbed my hand.

"Don't be so nervous. It'll be fine." She whispered.

"How do you know?" I chuckled nervously. She squeezed my hand.

"Because he loves you." Just as she said that, I could see the car stop in front of us. And I saw my fiancée step out of the car. I felt as if I was going to faint right there. He looked beautiful as always. Everyone stood up. Sonic had his arm wrapped around his dad's walking down the aisle towards me. There's no turning back now. Both of our eyes met and Sonic smiled. His dad let go of Sonic.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered quietly. I chuckled. We faced the woman who was going to marry us. She smiled at us.

"You two are so young, yet so mature of what you want." She turned to the congregation. "We are here today to witness the marriage of Shadow Wilkins and Sonikku Ferridai. These two people have been together for 6 years, which is really impressive for two young men. These two will now begin to read their vows. Shadow would you like to go first?"

"Sure." I answered nervously. I took out a piece a paper. I spent a week writing it. I wanted it to be special. I cleared my throat. I took a glance at Sonic. The smile hasn't left his face. I looked back at the paper.

"Sonic. When I first met you, I thought I had died and went to heaven." The congregation laughed. It wasn't meant to be funny. Ok, maybe it sounded cheesy. But I continued. "The moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. When we first went out. People thought we'd break up in the next hour. But we didn't. We still kept strong. We may have fell out a few times. But we knew we still loved each and our relationship was special. Something that no other guy or girl could ever change. I so happy I came to California and met you. I feel like it was the best decision ever." I finished. I couldn't look at Sonic. I felt so embarrassed. I must have sounded like an idiot.

"Beautiful words. Sonikku are you ready?"

"Yep." I heard a voice reply. It sounded like Sonic was really excited that this was happening.

"Shadow. When I started Trinity High. I was a mess. I was a whore who slept around because I felt like it was what I had to do to fit in. I never really thought that love between two guys could exist. But when Silver introduced me to you." I looked at Silver in the crowd. He smiled. "I thought you were really just another guy to have fun with. But when I got to know you more. I felt something. I couldn't explain what it was. After a while I realised I was in love with you. You completely changed me. I don't even talk slang anymore because it feels pointless and stupid around you. I can be myself around you. I really can't explain how much I love you. Thank you for everything." There was short silence. I looked at mum. She drying her tears with a handkerchief so was Maria but in a more subtle manner.

"Well done, you two. "Shadow Wilkins, do you take Sonikku Ferridai to be your faithful partner?" I took a breath and looked at Sonic.

"I do."

"Sonikku Ferridai, do you take Shadow Wilkins to be your faithful partner?" He smiled at me.

"I do." I breathed out relieved.

"Now we will exchange the rings." The woman announced, she pulled out two rings we picked to wear. Sonic is still wearing the ring I gave him 5 years ago. He loves it. I eventually proposed to him later so he has another one. In total he has two rings. I took the first ring and placed it on Sonic's finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you. When you look at this ring, remember me and how much I love you." Sonic smiled looking at his 3rd ring. Sonic took the last ring and placed it on my finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of love and devotion to you. When you look at this ring think of me and how much I love you."

"Everyone I now can announce that Shadow and Sonic are married. You may now kiss." I gave Sonic a kiss. We won't be gross in public. Everyone cheered. My mum was still crying.

After the ceremony we took pictures and headed towards the party. When Sonic and me got into our car. We started to kiss each other more passsionately. We pulled away breathing.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Sonic squealed.

"Neither can I."

…..

I thought I'd stop it there. Well that's it, guys. Sorry if the wedding wasn't that great. I had to do some research before writing since gay marriage is different. But I really enjoyed writing that. It was interesting. I hoped you enjoyed the Sonadow High School Series. I'm sorry if the ending was shit. But it was a bit hard for me. I will miss this writing this but some things have to end so…..yeah. Read my other stories if you want, especially The Love Square. I'm going pay more attention on that story and the oneshots. See you next time!


End file.
